


Принцесса для демона

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Humor, M/M, АУ, игры с переодеваниями, марко лапа, несколько нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Не делай этого, Том! – в который раз заорала Марко, чуть ли не вываливаясь из окна. – Я очень! Очень! Очень извиняюсь за то, что называла тебя дебилом!<br/>У Тома дёрнулся глаз.<br/>- И рыцарем недоделанным!<br/>У Тома дёрнулся второй глаз.<br/>- И нищим придурком!<br/>- Ты меня так не называла! – взорвался-таки принц.<br/>- Но я хотела! – заржала она в ответ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса для демона

Жила-была на свете прекрасная принцесса Стар Баттерфляй. И были у неё голубые глаза-васильки, светлые волосы цвета солнца и нежная мягкая кожа, похожая на лепестки роз. И всем была хороша принцесса. Всем, кроме своего непринцессного характера, который и составлял всю суть проблемы волшебного королевства Мьюни.

Где-то славные герои дерутся с толпой монстров? Принцесса наверняка в самом сердце битвы! Где-то на краю вселенной начинается хаос и магическая вакханалия? Всё принцесса виновата — она и её волшебная палочка. Женихи с криками ужаса и отчаяния убегают из замка на своих двоих, забыв про то, что приехали на великолепных ездовых животных и вообще пришли свататься из других измерений? И тут Стар Баттерфляй отметилась. Не хочет она, видите ли, замуж выходить! Потому что ей всего 17 лет. А родители в отчаянии хватаются за головы — принцессе-то УЖЕ 17 лет, а до сих пор не замужем и даже женихом не обзавелась! Горе-то какое у королевской четы!..

И вот, долго ли коротко ли, не стали терпеть родители такой безответственности со стороны дочери. Вызвали её на разговор, со всей строгостью влепили ей наказание и отправили принцессу собирать вещички, потому что отныне жить ей — в высокой башне, отдалённой от цивилизации, и ждать, пока прекрасный принц не спасёт её от скуки и не вызволит из королевской неволи. А кто принцессу из башни вытащит, тот за неё и замуж пойдёт. То есть женится, конечно. И королевство Мьюни получит в придачу, если у него самого королевства никакого не будет. Всё продумали, гады. Теперь даже от простолюдина какого не отвертишься, ибо принцессы корону наследовать не могут!

И заточили прекрасную принцессу в башне, и разлетелась весть по всем мирам и королевствам — кто принцессу спасёт, тому за неё и замуж выходить. Однако принцессу всё не спасали и не спасали, а родители уж и не знают, что делать, как поступить. Слово-то королевское дано! Вот и приходится — сидеть и ждать. Как каким-нибудь дуракам, честное слово!

***

Том вам не просто какой-нибудь рядовой демон. И пусть он выглядит ужасно похожим на человека — это вообще ничего не значит! Вернее, значит, и очень много, потому что чем больше демон похож на человека, тем он сильнее. А Том, как уже было сказано выше, Том вам не какой-нибудь рядовой демон, который занимается кошмарами или души у людей выторговывает. Том — принц! Самый настоящий принц! И даже королевский конь у него есть! Весь из себя красавец, в шикарной сбруе и покрытый огнём. А то, что он немножко мёртв — ну так что поделаешь? Специфика места обитания. Том, он, знаете ли, не просто демонический принц. Том — он принц аж самой преисподней. С котлами, пытками смертных, грехами и всем таким прочим. Не представляете себе, как тяжело всей этой оравой демонической управлять. Если б Том не был таким вспыльчивым и в ярости не уничтожал бы всё живое и относительно живое рядом с собой, так сели бы ему на шею демонические подданные и ножки бы свесили. А вот нечего пытаться принца демонического разводить, утырки грёбаные! Здесь вам не там, там вам не тут, тут вам не здесь!

И вот докатилась весть аж до самой преисподней – мол, такие дела, в башне высоченной заточили жестокие родители принцессу прекрасную. И спит она и видит, как прискачет к ней принц на белом коне, спасёт из заточения и тут же на ней и женится. И королевством её начнёт управлять. Вот как только — так сразу.

Тому-то, конечно, королевство никакое было не нужно. Да и принцесса ему была не нужна. Он, как-никак, сам принцем был. Отбоя уже от этих принцесс нет, слетаются на него, как мухи на падаль. А как принц им душу свою откроет, решит спустить пар и даже не накричать, а так, голос немного повысить, так в обморок хлопаются при виде вспыхнувших адским огнём глаз. Нет бы, как нормальные принцессы, спорить с ним начать, в глаз там засветить. Том же — он же с принципами. Девушек не бьёт. Так что ничего с этими принцессками и не случилось бы. А они все поголовно увидели Тома в ярости — и хлоп! В обморок валятся. Ну и зачем ему такая принцесса, которая в обморок падает при первой же возможности? Его же подданные все засмеют! Сам Том, принц преисподней, Страх и Ужас (да-да, именно так, с большой буквы) множества измерений, а женат — на какой-то профурсеточке, у которой душонка еле-еле в теле держится! Тьфу такой быть!

В общем, новость по критериям Тома, даже на интересную не походила. Ну заточили принцессу какую-то в башне. Ну томится она там от тоски и мечтаний о прекрасном принце. Он-то тут причём?

Но стоило Тому увидеть портрет принцессы, этот её печальный взгляд васильковых глаз, устремлённых в сторону свободы, красиво развевающиеся на ветру белокурые волосы, мягкие черты лица и трогательное платьице голубого цвета, как он тут же понял — женится. Вот найдёт эту принцессу, вытащит её из этой высокой башни, спасёт от одиночества — и женится.

Потому что принцесса была — идеальна.

Слова у Тома с делами не расходились. Только он увидел портрет принцессы, влюбился в неё с первого взгляда и решил, что обязательно её спасёт — так сразу и рванул в конюшню, седлать своего коня верного и звать принцессу замуж. Прямо в чём был, в том звать и поехал. Земля трескалась и пылала огнём под копытами его жеребца, а принц, полный благородных мечтаний, вообще улетел в мир своих нежных и немножко демонических фантазий, улыбаясь при этом, как идиот.

Долго ли, коротко ли, но приехал принц до нужного места. Глядит — и впрямь башня. А башня эта — и впрямь высоченная. Этажей эдак 5-6 в высоту будет. И дверей никаких нет. Как туда попасть — непонятно. Ну и, недолго думая, Томас соскочил с коня и давай звать принцессу по имени.

— СТАР!!! СТАР БАТТЕРФЛЯЙ! — орал Том в небо. — Я ПРИЕХАЛ СПАСТИ ТЕБЯ, ЗАЙКА!

Заек Томас любил. Они у него были любимым антистрессом. Вот так погладишь зайку — и всё, прямо дзен на душе наступает. Покой и тишина. И даже окружающие уже не бесят настолько, что хочется разорвать их всех на мелкие кусочки, и то, что останется, если оно всё ещё будет живо, подпалить в родном огне, который для Тома был как его третий глаз. Вроде деталь лишняя в облике, но ему ооооочень идёт, и пользоваться он ею умеет.

Поорал, покричал Том минут пять, а никто в оконце не выглядывает. Том уже начал злиться. А ну как смертные решили обмануть исчадие ада и над ним посмеяться? Вот и указали адрес неверный. А потом будут эту историю, как анекдот рассказывать на балах и смеяться у него за спиной.

И когда Томас уже готов был идти и предавать всё огню, убивая невинных крестьян и вымещая свою злость на ни в чём неповинных смертных, из окна с еле слышным чертыханием высунулась сонная фигурка и посмотрела на него скептическим взглядом.

Наступила звенящая тишина. Оба главных действующих лица сверлили друг друга взглядами. Первой заговорила девушка из окна.

— Ну чего тебе, рыцарь недоделанный? — зевнула она, почёсывая затылок. Томас, который прямо чувствовал, что его только что крупно нае… обманули, смотрел на девушку с робким и явным неверием.

— А… а где Стар Баттерфляй?

— На вечеринке у подруги отрывается. Я за неё. Чего тебе, болезный? — хмыкнула девушка и уставилась на принца насмешливым взглядом.

Девушка была смуглой, с длинными каштановыми волосами, вьющимися в крупные кольца, и облачена была в розовое платье с таким количеством рюшей, что походила на зефирку в воздушном облачке. Или шоколадку, если говорить о цвете её кожи.

И что самое возмутительное, смотрела она на Тома так, будто он… будто он не принцем был! И не Страхом и Ужасом волшебных и магических королевств! А каким-то левым проходимцем, которых она каждый день от своей башни гоняет.

— ДА ТЫ ХОТЬ ЗНАЕШЬ, КТО Я ТАКОЙ, СМЕРТНАЯ?! — в ярости зарычал Том. Степень бешенства у него была ну абсолютно крайняя. Всё вокруг полыхнуло огнём, глаза у него засветились жутким светом, и он даже не смог сдержать трансформу и черты лица у него исказились, показывая чрезвычайно острые клыки и руки-лапы с кинжально-острыми когтями. На девицу, заточённую в башню, все эти преображения не произвели ровно никакого впечатления.

— Конечно знаю, — скучающе отозвалась она, уперев подбородок в открытую ладонь и рассматривая открывшуюся ей панораму на взбесившегося королевского отпрыска. — Ты — дебил.

Том даже как-то подавился заготовленной речью. То есть, как это — дебил?

— Да вас тут таких толпы шатаются, задолбали уже. Вечно под окнами орёте, мол, я пришёл спасти тебя, принцесса! Скинь свои косыньки вниз, чтобы я смог забраться к тебе и облобызать твоё прекрасное лицо! А то, что у меня волосы вполне нормального размера, так это все думают, что я от скромности вру. Дебилы.

— Ну так это... а Стар, она скоро вернётся? — снова оробел Том, глядя снизу вверх на фигурку принцессы в розовом зефирчатом платье.

— А хрен её знает, — философски пожала плечами девица. — В последний раз, когда она пошла с подругой отрываться, её неделю не было. Правда я тебе не советую сразу тут появляться, как она вернётся. С бодуна же будет. Страшная, как смерть. И злая к тому же.

— А ты вообще кто такая? — подозрительно сощурился принц. Принцесса наверху захихикала самым что ни на есть гнусным образом, давя смех рукой, но задушенное «хы-хы-хы» всё равно прорывалось и доносилось до обескураженного принца самой преисподней.

— Я её… гы-гы-гы! … подруга, да. Я её земная подружка. И я не принцесса, чтоб ты знал. Я так… типа её телохранителя.

— Телохранителя?

— Я знаю карате, ты, рыцарь недоделанный! — возмутилась девушка, чуть ли не вываливаясь из окна. — Между прочим, я чёрный пояс получила полгода назад! Я опасная и непредсказуемая, как ниндзя из японского аниме!

Что такое японское аниме и с чем его едят, Том не знал, но видимо, это была очень кровавая легенда, раз эта не принцесса решила сравнить свои навыки убийцы с героями эпоса своего измерения.

— Между прочим, в отличие от тебя, я самый настоящий принц! — снова вспыхнул Том, с раздражением глядя покрасневшими глазами на нахальную особу, которая испортила ему всё его романтическое настроение.

— Ага, как же, — тут же с удовольствием ввязалась в перепалку девушка. — Приехал на лошади, которая выглядит так, будто её год не кормили и она вот-вот откинет копыта.

— Это боевой конь из конюшен боевых легионов преисподней! — возмутился Том. — И он не может откинуть копыта, он уже мёртвый!

— Ну тем более. На мёртвой лошади катаешься, недопринц! Хоть бы подобрал себе скакуна для роли соответствующего.

— Погодите-ка… я что, мёртв? — удивлённо прошептала лошадка себе под нос.

— Хотя… — протянула принцесса, ехидно улыбаясь с высоты своего положения. — Учитывая, в какое рваньё ты одет, я даже не слишком удивлена. С твоим-то бюджетом лошадь и вправду только на кладбище выкапывать!

— Это не рваньё, глупая женщина! Это последний писк моды! — заорал взбешённый Том в ответ.

— Ну, в том, что он последний, я и не сомневалась, — хмыкнула девушка. — После такого зрелища мода явно должна была скончаться в мучительных конвульсиях.

— Да как ты вообще смеешь со мной так разговаривать! Ты даже не принцесса! — взревел Том, напрочь теряя остатки самоконтроля и начиная медленно превращать всё вокруг себя в прах и пепел адским огнём.

— Ну так и ты на принца не похож, огонь-мужик, — лениво отозвалась девица. В ответ ей посыпались грязные ругательства на всевозможных диалектах. Девица вздохнула и возвела глаза к потолку своей башенной залы.

— А потом ещё удивляются, чего это Стар до сих пор в башне сидит. Потому что приезжают её спасать в основном такие дебилы, как ты!

Доведённый до крайней степени бешенства, Томас как-то подзабыл, что изначально ехал принцессу спасать. И со всей своей силушки долбанул пламенем по основанию башни. Башня полыхнула магическим отсветом, прошлась кругом рябь по магическому полю, и весь огонь потух, как будто его и не было. Томас удивлённо заморгал всеми тремя глазами, подошёл к башне, потыкал её пальцем, попробовал ещё раз пробить барьер, а потом ещё раз, ещё и ещё…

Том не заметил, как превратил окружающий пейзаж в маленький филиал ада. Всё вокруг горело, земля стонала, покрытая трещинами и плавлеными камнями, похожими на лаву, а принц, запыхавшийся и усталый, так и не смог пробиться сквозь проклятый магический барьер.

— Не зря говорят, что принцессу в башню именно "заточили", — раздался сверху грустный голос. — Отсюда просто так не выбраться, дурак.

Том, уже и думать забывший, почему он вообще полез разбираться с этой защитой, вздрогнул и резко задрал подбородок. Непринцесса смотрела на него влажными глазами (вот же адова жара! теперь глаза постоянно жжёт!), трогательно спрятав лицо в своих изящных ладошках (ахтыжчёрт как горячо! моё бедное лицо, я теперь на помидор походить буду!).

— Эм… ну… я наверное пойду… зайду, эм, когда здесь будет нужная принцесса, да, — неловко произнёс принц, приглаживая торчащие теперь во все стороны алые волосы.

— Подожди! Я сейчас, сейчас! — вдруг всполошилась девушка, исчезая из виду. Том с любопытством вслушивался в подозрительные звуки, исходящие из башни (звуки падающих тяжёлых предметов, мебели и грязные ругательства). – Вот!

Высунувшись снова, принцесса, прищурив глаз и азартно закусив нижнюю губу, скинула принцу Ада свёрток в обёрточной промасленной бумаге.

— Ты это там… поешь, что ли, — смущённо произнесла девушка, когда принц разорвал бумагу и увидел половину мясного пирога и фляжку с водой. — А то кто знает, когда ты в следующий раз увидишь еду…

У Томаса начался нервный тик.

— Я. Принц. И я нормально питаюсь! Я вообще ем столько, сколько захочу и когда захочу!

— Да-да-да, огонь-мужик, ты крутой принц в ободранной одежде и на мёртвой лошади. Жри уже давай, пока я не передумала.

— Да? И как же ты заберёшь это у меня обратно? — ехидно сощурился Том.

— Разозлю тебя настолько, что ты начнёшь швыряться в меня предметами, которые находятся у тебя в руках, — ни на секунду не задумываясь, ответила девушка.

— И ты думаешь, у тебя получится это сделать?

— Ну это же не я два часа долбила башню, пытаясь выковырять раздражающий объект и вломить ему с ноги по почкам, чтобы больше не дерзил.

— У меня вообще-то есть принципы! И я не бью девушек!

— Вот в этом-то и кроется моя главная проблема, — грустно вздохнула не принцесса. И пока принц не начал размышлять на тему этого высказывания, с любопытством спросила. — Слышь, а зовут-то тебя хоть как, принц недоделанный?

— Я не…! — возмутился было Том, после чего только махнул рукой. — Я Том. Демонический принц всей преисподней.

Девушка на такой ответ только удивлённо присвистнула.

— Так ты что, правда, что ли, принц? А я думала гонишь.

— Я не гоню! — возмутился Том, жуя кусок пирога. — Я настоящий принц! В отличие от некоторых... а тебя как зовут, принцесса недоделанная?

— А меня зовут Марко.

— Какое-то неженское имя.

— Это сокращение. На самом деле у меня такое длинное и женственное имя, что всех тошнит от переизбытка сахара и его милоты. Так что для тебя я, принц из преисподней, Марко.

— И долго ты в башне сидеть будешь, Марко? — с любопытством спросил демон.

— Не волнуйся, огонь-мужик. Как Стар вернётся из загула, так я и свалю. У меня, знаешь ли, есть дела поинтереснее и поважнее, чем целыми днями ходить в платье и петь грустные песенки о том, как несправедлива судьба.

Томас подавился и неприлично громко заржал.

— Прости, — извинился он, когда малость подуспокоился. — Просто не могу представить себе, как ты поёшь грустные песенки.

— Чего?! Думаешь, я не смогу? Да я сейчас спою! Вот прямо сейчас! — взвилась девушка. Прокашлявшись, она набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха и заорала во всё горло:

 — Ээээври наааайт ин май дримс, ай си ю, ай фил ю! Зэээээтс ит хав айл нов ю гоу ооооон… Фаааар акросс зэ дистанс энд спейсэс битвиииин ааас, Ю хэв ком ту шов ю гоу оооооооон! *

Том от такого зычного и кошачьего пения малость окосел.

— Что, недостаточно грустная?! Да ты подожди, когда там Ди Каприо утонет! Вот тогда слёз будет, хоть залейся!

— Я не это имел в ви…

— И вообще, Том или как там тебя! — продолжала рассерженная девушка. — Ты и так тут прилично подзадержался! Ещё и пейзаж мне испортил… ты хоть знаешь, как я тут с ума от скуки схожу? Здесь же ничего нет, кроме гардероба и тупого учителя по этикету! А теперь ещё и в окне не природа, а вакханалия какая-то… Дурак ты, Том!

— Сама ты дура!

— От дурака слышу!

— Ну и сваливаю я тогда!

— Ну вот и сваливай!

— И завтра я всё равно приду!

— Ну вот и не появляйся зде… стой, что? То есть, как это придёшь? Са-са-стар здесь завтра точно не появится! Приходи через неделю, ты, принц жалкий!

— И не подумаю! Я эту защиту всё равно сломаю! И доберусь до тебя, Марко!

Марко вверху испуганно взвизгнула и свалилась на пол. Из окошка только и торчала макушка и испуганно поблёскивали девичьи карие глазки.

— Ты-ты-ты же сказал, что ты девушек не бьёшь!

— А я и не ударить тебя хочу, — пробурчал Том себе под нос, дожёвывая остатки пирога и отряхивая руки от липких крошек. — Я тебя, может, поцеловать хочу. Мааааарко.

И не обращая внимания на панические вопли, раздающиеся из башни, радостно насвистывая прилипчивый мотивчик себе под нос, принц сел на своего впавшего в депрессию коня и поехал обратно домой. В преисподнюю.

Строить коварные планы по взламыванию супермагической башни и вызволения из её каменного плена своей будущей королевы и жены.

***

— Не делай этого, Том! — в который раз заорала Марко, чуть ли не вываливаясь из окна. — Я очень! Очень! Очень извиняюсь за то, что называла тебя дебилом!

У Тома дёрнулся глаз.

— И рыцарем недоделанным!

У Тома дёрнулся второй глаз.

— И нищим придурком!

— Ты меня так не называла! — взорвался-таки принц, отрываясь от магического плетения и смотря взбешённым взглядом на ту, ради которой он вытащил из сокровищниц преисподней самый мощный магический жезл. Сам жезл выглядел под стать своему демоническому происхождению — был чёрен, как безлунная ночь, и страшен, как грех. Ещё и навершие у него выглядело, как свежевырванный у несчастного смертного глаз.

— Но я хотела! — заржала девушка, тут же выбиваясь из образа несчастной принцессы, на честь которой покушается злобный злодейский злодей.

— Ах ты ж..! Посмотрим, как ты со мной говорить будешь, когда я до тебя доберусь, Марко!!! — угрожающе заорал в ответ Том.

— Многие хотели это сделать, Том. Но знаешь что? Я их всех поимела! — захохотала девушка. — Кстати, не хочешь поесть? А то я смотрю, ты всё-таки прислушался к моим словам и сменил гардероб… на еду, небось, денег теперь не осталось!

Внизу полыхнуло. Том яростно заматерился на всех известных ему наречиях. О чём он, ангельские перья дракону под нос, думал вчера, когда решил, что эта… эта… ЭТА! Его, ангелы всех задери, судьба!

— Хотя знаешь, ты ведь самый упорный оказался из всех… не будь ты так далеко, честное слово, поцеловала бы все твои три глаза! Они у тебя так симпатично светятся красным светом, когда ты злишься!

..это точно его судьба. Самая судьбоносная судьба из всех судьбоносных судеб.

Том густо покраснел и глупо моргнул всеми тремя глазами, представляя, как Марко ласково ему улыбается, встаёт на носочки и тянется вверх, чтобы нежно поцеловать его… глаза. А потом, конечно же, можно взять инициативу в свои руки и показать его милой непринцессе, как нужно правильно целоваться! …

 

Защиту башни Том сломал поздним-поздним вечером. Даже Марко уже устала язвить и ласково пропев «спокойной ночи~!» ушла спать. И ужином в него всё-таки швырнула, когда Том, раздевшись до одних брюк, принялся ползать по земле и вычерчивать страшные пентаграммы, сверяясь с рисунками из ещё одного сокровища из сокровищниц преисподней — магической книгой чёрного колдунства. На деле-то, чёрного колдунства в ней как такового и не было. Просто почему-то считалось, что если книга находится у демона и обложка у неё чёрная, то там и описаны одни только кровавые жертвоприношения и жестокие пытки.

— Жри давай, принц несчастный. А то обвинят меня ещё в убийстве королевской особы. Тут уже никакая башня не спасёт, — флегматично пояснила она свой поступок и, широко зевнув, вяло помахала рукой и утопала отдыхать. — Не шуми там только, огонь-мужик. И спокойной ночи тебе, что ли… Том.

С лёгким звуком «дзынь» магические щиты осыпались зеленоватыми осколками, и явили неверящему в свой успех демону вход в башенку. Сглотнув и вытерев пот со лба, как был — в одних штанах и со своим страхолюдным посохом в руках — демонический принц начал подниматься по лестнице, и вскоре перед его глазами предстала резная дверь. Как-то несколько оробев перед встречей с его язвительной будущей королевой, Том скромно постучал по двери. Негромко. Первые три раза. Потом на него снова начало нахлёстывать раздражение, и по двери он лупил уже не только руками, но и помогал себе посохом и пару раз саданул по ней ногой.

— Да ёб твою мать, какой гниде там неймётся?! — раздался из-за двери приглушённый голос. – Том! ТОМ!!! Хватит лупить по башне, я тут спать, между прочим, пытаюсь!!! … Том? Ты… ты где?

— Я, я тут, принцессочка, — отозвался демон из-за двери. По комнате раздался шорох, который всё приближался к двери. Ручка медленно повернулась и дверь приоткрылась всего-ничего. В щёлку заглянула Марко. Заглянула… и почти сразу же попыталась захлопнуть дверь.

Тома разобрал азарт. Оскалившись, он напирал со своей стороны, пытаясь её распахнуть. В башенной комнатке раздался испуганный взвизг его будущей королевы. Потому что он так решил! Марко — просто идеальная кандидатура на роль королевы демонического домена!

— Марко! Прекрати сопротивляться! Я всё равно войду! — заорал распалённый Том.

— Да пошёл ты! Этой двери тут отродясь не было! Как ты вообще сюда попал?! Я требую сатисфакции! Иди и убейся об стену, нищий оборванный придурок!

— Я не нищий! Это просто мода такая! — взревел взбешённый Том. Ярость придала демону сил, и он распахнул двери, будто они были сделаны не из тяжёлого морёного дуба, и были лёгкими, словно пух. Вскрикнув, Марко отлетела назад и упала на пол, поднимая взгляд, полный слёз, прямо на полуголого принца.

— А против остального даже и не споришь, да, принц недоделанный? — вскинула подбородок девушка. Том замер на месте, медленно заливаясь румянцем. У его милой шоколадочки Марко под глазом оказалась очаровательная родинка, на которую он и залип.

— И что теперь будешь делать? Убьёшь меня, да? Это… это всё потому, что я язык за зубами держать не умею. Потому и подружилась со Стар! Она точно такая же язва… дура, блин. А я… я просто…

— …просто прекрасна, — севшим голосом перебил девушку принц. Девушка осеклась и недоверчиво уставилась на демона, нависшего над ней и протягивающего ей руку.

— Шутишь, да? — в конце концов, буркнула она себе под нос, с лёгким недоверием хватаясь за подставленную ладонь. — Прекрасная, скажешь тоже. Если бы ты Стар увидел, ты бы так не говорил. Вот она — прекрасная, тут я даже спорить не буду. А я так, знаешь. Вообще ни о чём. На меня никто и смотреть не захочет.

— Я захочу, — робко сказал Том, дёргая девушку за руку и бережно прижимая её к себе за талию. Девушка подозрительно щурилась и высматривала на лице демона намёк на насмешку. — Ты… будешь моей принцессой, Марко?

— Эм… это неудачная идея, ваше высочество.

— Можешь звать меня по имени, Марко.

— Я того, знаете… смертная. Я скоро умру. Я не проживу и ста лет.

— Брак со мной это исправит.

— Я не принцесса!

— Зато я — принц, и мне принадлежит вся преисподняя.

— Ваши родители будут наверняка против!!!

— Я отправил их на вечный отдых ещё сто пятьдесят лет назад.

— О ГОСПОДИ, ТЫ ИХ УБИЛ?!

— Ч-что? Да нет же! Нет!!! Просто отправил их в одно измерение курортного типа!!! Они там уже сто пятьдесят лет развлекаются, и возвращаться оттуда не желают! И не поминай при мне имя творца! Я же демон!

— Да не могу я быть твоей кем-ты-там-меня-назвал! Я, я… я не смогу родить тебе наследника!

— Оно и не к спеху! Мои родители вообще о ребёнке задумались после первой тысячи лет в браке!

— Да твою же мать, Том! Я не девушка, я парень, чёрт тебя возьми! — в конец отчаявшись, завопила… завопил… завопил Марко, и схватив одну из рук демона, которые лежали на его талии, приложил их к своей плоской груди. – Вот, видишь?! У меня нет груди! И член у меня есть! Он прямо под этими чёртовыми зефирными юбками находится!

Том сглотнул и опустил взгляд ниже, на пышные юбки, пытаясь усмирить своё богатое воображение.

— А… чулочки на тебе тоже того? Н-находятся?

— Тебя… только это сейчас волнует? — неестественно спокойным голосом поинтересовался Марко после минутной паузы.

— Ну… нет?

— Извращенец! — припечатал Диаз. А после действительно — встал на носочки, обвил руками шею и плечи Тома, и всё-таки его крепко поцеловал.

Ибо даже лучшей подруге Марко не позволил бы обрядить себя в платье и вообще сделать себя похожим на девушку, если бы ему не нравилось носить платья.

Он тоже был извращенцем.

На том и стоял.

**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> *а песенка эта - авторства незабвенной Селин дион, из Титаника! Никогда её не любила. Но тут она прямо так в тему, да...


End file.
